309 Close Encounters Of The Murderous Kind
by KateB-fan
Summary: Sci-fi chapter! Increíble! Por eso me tomé algunas licencias! Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó desde que el auto se detuvo hasta que Kate y Castle se despertaron! Espero que les guste! Hay capítulo 2!
1. Chapter 1

**309 Close Encounters Of The Murderous Kind**

Kate y Rick se miraron sin poder cruzar palabra. La luz era demasiado intensa y aunque no los cegaba a no ser que la miraran directamente, se sentía algo extraño.

Ninguno de los dos supo que hacer y de repente comenzaron a sentir un zumbido extraño que se hizo cada vez más intenso. Kate trató de respirar hondo y abstraerse, pero comenzó a sentir sueño… y cuando miró hacia su costado, vio a Castle en la misma situación.

Kate se preguntó que les ocurriría, y no pudo encontrar respuesta, pero algo le decía que no sería algo agradable… Recordó la conversación que había tenido días antes con Castle… aquella en que él le había confesado su amor temiendo que pudiera morirse sin decírselo y se lamentó por no poderse sincerar con él en ese momento…

Instintivamente, tomó la mano de Castle y se sintió protegida. Aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto… Antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos, lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, y en estado de semiinconsciencia, se dio cuenta de que él también sonreía…

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos, le costó comprender donde estaba… la luz brillante había desaparecido y estaba en una especie de oficina, en penumbras y con las manos atadas detrás… quiso moverse pero no pudo, le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Solo pudo girar la cabeza y a su lado, lo vio a él… aún dormía…

-Ca… Castle…- quería gritar, pero apenas le salía la voz- despierta…- pudo articular.

Castle se movió un poco y asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba despierto…

-Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Solo un poco mareado…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos. No estaban lejos, pero aún no podían moverse.

-Lo siento, Castle… lo siento tanto…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No… no… qué dices? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…- dijo él y sintió los ojos húmedos, no podía soportar que ella llorara.

-Cómo que no?- le dijo ella un poco más recuperada- yo te arrastré hasta aquí… tú podrías estar tranquilo en tu casa… escribiendo una novela… y sin embargo estás aquí… conmigo… en manos de… ni siquiera sabemos quien…- dijo con desesperación.

-No me hubiera gustado estar en otro lugar…- le dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-Rick…- dijo y aclaró su garganta, ella era una mujer positiva, cautelosa y a menudo se había encontrado en situaciones de peligro y las había podido afrontar, pero esto era totalmente distinto, no sabía a qué atenerse y no quería morir como esa mujer, la que investigaban, Marie Subbarao…

Castle la observó un instante, la veía derrotada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… eso no había sucedido por lo menos desde que había tenido que matar al asesino de su madre… para salvarle la vida a él…

Kate se echó un poco hacia adelante, y él hizo lo mismo, estaban un poco más cerca…

-Rick… - repitió ella y se dio cuenta de que tenía toda su atención- tienes miedo de morir?- le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Siempre… pero de todas las circunstancias posibles… me alegro de que si tú tienes que morir y yo no puedo hacer nada… tenga que morir contigo…- le dijo y sonrió, estaba siendo sincero y ambos lo sabían- y tú?

-Mucho… demasiado…. – dijo ella y lo miró con intensidad- por eso creo que… debería decirte un par de cosas…

-Dime…- dijo él y aunque quiso acercarse más, no pudo, la silla a la que estaba atado, no lo dejaba moverse y estaba amurada al suelo.

-El otro día… tú me dijiste que me amabas… y que querías sincerarte conmigo por si te sucedía que tuvieras que morirte y te quedaras con eso sin decir… ahora siento lo mismo…

-Lo mismo?- Castle no podía creer que ella le estuviera confesando su amor.

-Rick…- dijo e hizo una interminable pausa- a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… de nuestras idas y vueltas… a pesar de lo distintos que somos…

-Realmente crees que somos tan distintos?- no pudo dejar de interrumpir él.

-Es así… aunque nos pese…- dijo ella y trató de enfocarse otra vez en lo que decía.

-Y qué hacemos aquí? Juntos quiero decir… acaso crees que no me gusta seguirte en todos los casos, crees que solo me interesa estar a tu lado y que tengo que soportar cada día de trabajo? No es así Kate… yo te amo, pero podría elegir enviarte flores, invitarte a cenar si quiero pasar tiempo contigo… tu trabajo me gusta… me hace sentir útil…

-Está bien, Castle… realmente no quiero discutir… puede que tengas razón…- dijo y sonrió, como siempre… él lograba quitarle un poco de tensión a su vida.

-Decías?- se atrevió a decir él.

-A pesar de todo eso… hemos construido algo muy importante a lo largo de estos años que compartimos… algo que muy a mi pesar está metido en mi corazón… aunque lo niegue… aunque me revele… y estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ello… aunque me de miedo… porque eso es lo que me pasa… tengo miedo Castle… tengo miedo de perderte… de dar un paso más y que todo sea peor… he sufrido mucho en la vida… y se que no es tu culpa… pero no puedo evitar querer sentirme segura… y contigo… me siento tan segura que no quiero arriesgarme…

-Está bien… tranquila…- dijo y extendió su pierna, lo único que en efecto podía llegar a tocarla y rozó su rodilla. Ella sonrió.

-Pero quiero asegurarme de decirte esto, Castle… Rick… y es que estás en mi corazón… un día me dijiste que estarías y yo no te creí… pensé que se trataba solamente de mi admiración por ti… pero no… tenías razón…- dijo y sonrió.

-Lo se… - sonrió él también.

-Y también tenías razón en otra cosa… yo tampoco querría morirme sin decirte lo que siento por ti… - esperó que él la mirara a los ojos y siguió- te amo, Rick… no tengo idea de cómo sucedió… pero te amo con toda mi alma… y si estoy con Josh es para poner distancia… porque tengo pánico de salir lastimada…

-No…- dijo él emocionado- no Kate… no saldrás lastimada… te juro que no…

-No puedes estar tan seguro… pero bueno… la verdad es que…- dijo y se interrumpió cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada más. Sabían que algo sucedería. Alguien se acercó por detrás de ella y la tomó violentamente de los brazos, levantándola y arrastrándola por la habitación.

-Rick…- dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-Te amo, Kate… te amo!- gritó él antes que la puerta volviera a cerrarse…

* * *

><p>Kate sintió que se desmayaba y prácticamente perdió el conocimiento aunque sintió que la depositaban en otro lado, igual de oscuro. Se recuperó un poco y luego, fue interrogada…<p>

Castle sufrió la misma suerte… y luego los inyectaron…

Cuando Kate despertó en el auto, se sintió descolocada. Levantó un poco la vista y vio que estaba sobre su hombro, y que él la miraba con la misma extrañeza. Por un momento sintió que quería abrazarlo, olvidarse de todo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no se atrevió. Y él tampoco pudo decir nada…

Kate se acomodó en su asiento y trató de recordar, evidentemente no había sido un sueño lo que había ocurrido… esos hombres del gobierno los habían interrogado… pero no recordaba todo… solo flashes… y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí… ni de lo que había sucedido antes ni después del interrogatorio…

Castle la miró y sonrió a medias. A juzgar por su expresión, tampoco recordaba mucho…

**Todavía no se vayan... decidí hacer algo más con este capítulo! Por favor envíenme sus críticas! Me muero por saber que piensan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**309 Close Encounters Of The Murderous Kind (2º parte)**

Y a pesar de que todo había sido complicado y raro, habían podido resolver el caso… y encima de todo, las autoridades de la agencia del gobierno estaban agradecidos con ellos…

Cuando el agente se apartó para hablar con Kate y Castle recibió la llamada de su hija, Kate estaba un poco incómoda… no sabía qué le podría decir ese hombre que no pudiera ponerla en riesgo…

-Detective… quería disculparme por nuestros métodos… realmente no sabíamos hasta que punto ustedes podrían estar mezclados con este tema…

-Tengo que admitir que no me gustó… pero no es mucho lo que recuerdo… por suerte para uds… -dijo Kate y sonrió a medias.

-Por eso quería decirle que… los estuvimos espiando unos momentos… queríamos saber si estaban implicados...

-Qué?

-Le dije que nos disculpábamos por nuestros métodos… cuando los secuestramos… usted probablemente no lo recuerda bien… pero los llevamos a un lugar en donde estuvieron un par de horas inconcientes…

-No…- dijo ella tratando de recordar- solo recuerdo sus preguntas… y luego haberme despertado en el auto…

-Ok entonces…

-No… no… ahora dígame…

-Quería decirle que… la confesión que le hizo a su compañero… si usted quiere que él sepa lo que siente… deberá repetirla… porque nos aseguramos que él no se acuerde de nada… tal como hicimos con usted…

-La confesión?

-Detective… no es mi problema lo que usted haga… pero me cae bien… y estoy agradecido… usted le confesó su amor a su compañero… y todo lo que dijo está en esta cinta… -dijo y le extendió un disco- pero él no se acuerda de nada… tal como usted, si no fuera por esta prueba…

Kate abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sin poder decir nada. Le había confesado su amor a Castle? En qué momento? Sin duda debía escuchar esa cinta… se guardó el disco en el chaleco y agradeció al agente, dándole la mano.

Se reunió con Castle pensativa. Se moría de ganas por escuchar esa grabación. Y tenía que pensar bien si se la dejaría escuchar a él… Castle intentó sacarle información y ella lo fue aflojando, para no tener que contestarle… quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Se despidió de él con la mano cuando lo dejó en su casa y se apuró por llegar a la suya.

Ni bien entró, colocó el disco en su portátil y subió el volumen al abrir el archivo de sonido.

"- Lo siento, Castle… lo siento tanto…"- se escuchó decir.

"- No… no… qué dices? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…"- le contestaba él.

"- Cómo que no?... yo te arrastré hasta aquí… tú podrías estar tranquilo en tu casa… escribiendo una novela… y sin embargo estás aquí… conmigo… en manos de… ni siquiera sabemos quien…"- su voz realmente sonaba desesperada.

"- No me hubiera gustado estar en otro lugar…" Kate sonrió, por alguna razón sabía que él diría eso.

"- Rick… Rick… tienes miedo de morir?"

"- Siempre… pero de todas las circunstancias posibles… me alegro de que si tú tienes que morir y yo no puedo hacer nada… tenga que morir contigo… y tú?" Kate sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, él realmente la quería.

"-Mucho… demasiado… por eso creo que… debería decirte un par de cosas…" Kate dejó de escuchar con claridad, trató de recordar y algunos flashes volvieron a su mente… sobre todo lo relacionado con la mirada de él, mientras la escuchaba…

"- Pero quiero asegurarme de decirte esto, Castle… Rick… y es que estás en mi corazón… un día me dijiste que estarías y yo no te creí… pensé que se trataba solamente de mi admiración por ti… pero no… tenías razón…"

"- Lo se"

"- Y también tenías razón en otra cosa… yo tampoco querría morirme sin decirte lo que siento por ti…" recordó sus ojos en los de ella, intensos, a la expectativa- "te amo, Rick… no tengo idea de cómo sucedió… pero te amo con toda mi alma… y si estoy con Josh es para poner distancia… porque tengo pánico de salir lastimada…"

Kate respiró hondo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ahora podía recordarlo, había sido un momento increíble entre ellos, un momento de vulnerabilidad… se le perdieron algunas palabras hasta que luego escuchó un ruido…

"- Rick…"- su voz sonaba agitada.

"- Te amo, Kate… te amo!" era un grito de despedida, intenso y comprometido.

Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Evidentemente esto era demasiado fuerte como para mostrárselo a Castle.

Quitó el disco y lo miró durante unos instantes, pensó en destruirlo… pero no se animó… ahí estaba la prueba fehaciente de su amor por él… y ella quería guardarla por ahora… aunque no quisiera compartirla con él… solo por ahora…


End file.
